Background: HIV infection rates for older Latinos in the United States are 5 times higher than those of their non-Latino White counterparts. Researchers have shown that older Latina women (ages 50+) are at particularly increased risk of acquiring HIV infection due to factors such as sparse participation in HIV prevention programs, less HIV knowledge, and a decreased likelihood of discussing sexual and substance use behaviors and HIV protection with their primary care physicians. Additionally, Latina women report higher rates of HIV risk behaviors-such as having sex under the influence of alcohol-than non-Latina White or Black women. Recent studies have found that adult daughters may be in a unique position to influence their mothers' health-related decisions. Specifically, study findings suggest mother-daughter attachment may have a protective influence on substance abuse and HIV risk behaviors of adult Latinas. Objective: This study proposes to examine (a) associations between the HIV risk and protective behavior trajectories (over time) of adult Latina daughters and those of their older Latina mothers and (b) the influence of mother-daughter attachment and alcohol use on associations between mother-daughter HIV risk and protective behavior trajectories. The central hypothesis of the proposed study is that older Latina mothers with greater mother/daughter attachment and less alcohol use will have HIV risk and protective behaviors that are most strongly associated with those of their adult Latina daughters. Design: The proposed longitudinal study will be conducted using secondary data from a 7-year study investigating the intergenerational transmission of substance use and HIV risk behavior trajectories in a community-based sample of 316 Latina mothers and daughters. Significance: Results of this study can expand scientific understanding of HIV risk and protective factors associated with older Latina women. With the number of HIV cases among this population expected to rise in the coming years, the need to better understand and address the factors that place older Latina women at increased risk for HIV is of great public health significance. This knowledge could inform research literature and clinicians about the culturally relevant and age-specific factors that should be targeted in HIV prevention programs with this population.